The Life of Arashi Kurosaki
by Rosebud1991
Summary: 18 year old Naruto seal master goes into the past using a jutsu he made with the help of Tsunade to try and fix the past from and save their home of Konoha. Going back into the time where a 19 year old Minato is still alive. He must go about this peace mission as Arashi Kurosaki to step away from bad memories of the past and have a new start.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Arashi Kurosaki**

**18 year old Naruto seal master goes into the past using a jutsu he made with the help of Tsunade to try and fix the past from and save their home of Konoha. Going back into the time where a 19 year old Minato is still alive. He must go about this peace mission as Arashi Kurosaki to step away from bad memories of the past and have a new start. Can he do it and why is it that Minato seems to want to get close to Arashi. Yaoi don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or its characters but this plot is mine and the name Arashi Kurosaki and any oc's I might add are mine, another thing in here Naruto is not Minato and Kushina's son just. He just happens to look similar to Minato but if you look carefully you can tell the difference right away. Oh 2 more things Naruto's last name will be** **Kuribou before it gets changed and Naruto calls Kyuubi by Kurama.**

**/Letter/**

**:Kurama talking in his mind: Kit you better be careful**

**-Warning- There will be torture and mentions of rape**

/Narutos Pov/

Running through the ruins sporting my A-rank mission pack, two Daisho swords and a brand new seal on my hip, which I made to only react to my own chakra for safety and a red spiral mask covering my face. After all don't need someone activating it. I continued running to reach my destination to perform the Jikan-maki modoshi (Time rewind) no Justu, 'me and Tsunade baa-chan have been working on to go back and fix the mistakes that lead to the destruction of the once peaceful village of Konoha it had took almost 4 months to make but those nights of countless work and sleepless night hopefully will pay off now. I mean we have tested it to go back a couple of days but to go back years…well that is another thing entirely. When activated, the seal takes the user back several minutes so they can 'redo' and or 'fix' moments in that particular time, technically erasing and rewriting the time frame itself.'

The only problem is it takes a lot of chakra for the initial activation so the said user would have to have a large store of chakra naturally more or less a S ranked shinobi or higher or be a jinchuuriki.

Though I need to do this fast so before anyone can attack me. 'I need to this for baa-Chan and the others. Hopefully the scroll baa-Chan made to the 3rd hokage.'

Stopping in a clearing I once had discussed with Tsunade before she decided to stay and work on saving as many people as she can. Briefly looking in the direction of Konoha with only the thought 'I will fix things for the better I promise you baa-Chan.' Gathering charkra into the seal on my hip.

_"Jikan-maki modoshi no Justu!" _

As the world around me start to become twisted and warped my visions darkens before he sub combed to unconsciousness.

Groaning as Naruto began to register the sound and smells around me. 'Kami, what happened I feel like I have be trample by a mob.' Blinking my heavy eyelids open, trying to get my eyes to focus on the dark surroundings.

When his eyes become more focused I realized I'm was at least ten miles out of the boarder of Konoha. Getting up slowly gaining my barring before turning towards Konoha. 'I have to get this messege to the Hokage and fast.' Running to the village only not even stopping for the gate guards though not a good idea I am in a hurry.

Finally reacting the Hokage's office I rush in before standing at attention "Hokage-sama! I would like to request immediate private audience with you."

Anbu team about to approach the mystery man before them but the Sandaime waves them off, "What is it that couldn't wait? How do I know you're not a spy out to try to get information or even kill me?"

"I have urgent S-class information to deliver as soon as possible!" quckly using Hunter codes for highest of emergances and importance. "A red sun has risen from the west. Birds abandon lower nest. Shadows hover above."

The Sandaime's eyes shoulders tensed and eyes widened visible. "Team 19, Dismissed! Report to mission control, I will call for you once this isses has been resolved."

The members of team 19 looked from each other to the hokage before obeying without question. Once the team had shut the door behind them, Sarutobi activated Privacy Seals and directed hard focused eyes at me before him. "Report!"

Naruto removed my mask before delivering a brief overview of my plight. "I, Kuribou Naruto, am a Hunter-nin of Konohagakure or at least I was until the village was destroy by a man known as Pein. Using a jutsu Tsunade and I made allowing my being to be transported through time. Though I am uncertain of the current date, I am from the future and loyal to Konohagakure."

Silence reign in the office once I finished.

"How can you prove this."

"With this Hokage-Sama." Naruto unsealed a small letter scroll that Tsunade had giving me. "Tsunade told me to give this to the hokage in charge in hope to help."

Handing over the scroll I watched at the Sandaime opened and read over the contents of the letter. After a couple minutes of reading before he looks up at me with wide eyes before rereading it.

**Dear Sarutobi Sensei,**

**I have sent this message with the Shinobi who Name is Naruto Kuribou, age 18, orphan, Tokubetsu Jounin in the Infiltration and Reconnaissance division, and a Hunter-nin code name Kaito and jinchūriki of the Yang half of Kurama — the Nine-Tails. He was the apprenticed to Jiraiya from the age of 13 and gained seal master two years ago in our time. Now the reason for this is because the village of Konohagakure been on a slow distruction starting with the attack during one of our chunnin exam of which had been led by Orochimaru and brought fourth you're demise though before dying you had taking away Orochimaru's abilities to use jutsu's. Which had happened a little after Naruto had become Jiraiya's apprentice. The attack had left Konoha weakened of and leaderless which brings to the next topic after have been convinced by Naruto and Jiraiya to become the next hokage we had more issues one of which being a group by the name of the Akatsuki ten S-Ranked missing Ninjas. Their main goal was to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination. Though it has been said that Orochimaru has been a member of said group before he was defected due to trying to steal Itachi Uchiha who joined the group after he massacred the Uchiha clan except for a you Sasuke Uchiha. He defected from Konohagakure, though his membership seems to have come with the stipulation that Akatsuki could make no direct movements against Konoha. What seems to be most important, however, are their rings. In total, there are ten rings given to each of the ten main members of Akatsuki. The rings apparently signify one's membership and ring position, the rings' exact purpose have not been revealed however. Pein the apparent leader of the group had a member by the name Tobi, go to capture Naruto. When Jiraiya infiltrated his village of Amegakure, Pein ended up killing Jiraiya. When Pein did attack I dedicated what was left of my chakra to keeping the villagers safe. But In the wake of the destruction, all that remained of Konoha was a large crater, the Hokage Monument, and huge amounts of debris, ruins, and half-destroyed infrastructures. We did our best to try and stop what we could but it was too late so Nrauto and I decided the only ways to fix thing is to go back to the beginning and stop the events that caused all of this. I do have a warning due to the fact of Naruto being a jinchūriki of the yin side of Kurama of the Kyuubi as you would call him might cause the kyuubi from your time to be obsorbed into Naruto being the stronger suited host.**

** Sincerely, **

** Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage**

**p.s. please take care of Naruto for me he is like family and he deserves happiness.**

"There's no doubt this is Tsunade's Handwriting but how could this have happened? I know Orochimaru was traumatized from his family's deaths but I never would have thought this. Then there is the issue of this man Pein and the Akatsuki." Sarutobi sighed. "I can't believe Jiriya's dead…wait…where is Tsunade is she alright?"

"Yes she is alright back in my time before I left to perfume the Jikan-maki modoshi no Justu she told me she was going to help as many people there as she can."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey I was wondering if you don't mind, can you tell me the date?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow before nodding his head and I requested.

I sighed before saying, "Twenty-three years into the past huh? Well anyways we should probably come up with a plan jiji."

"Jiji?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow slightly amused.

"Yeah that is what I had always called you hope you don't mind. " I said grinning slightly.

Sarutobi chuckles a bit before saying, "No I don't mind. Just don't get others saying it too. I'm not that old yet. Before you leave though we have some things to discuss."

"Like?"

"Well I assume you want to be officially reinstated as a shinobi of Konohagakure and get your previous status rank right?"

I let my grin grew wider "Yes you got that right jiji!"

"I shall do so then, Naruto." Sarutobi conceded "We should probably change your name too and give you a back story since though we haven't had a Kuribou member in a while since they like to travel it is best to stay on the safe side."

"How about Arashi Kurosaki, and I'm an orphan. I have been place on under a deep cover mission in Kuso for the past year since I special in reconnaissance and infiltration."

"That is satisfactory for right now. Last thing I need to do is find you accommodation. I think the best place woud be the Anbu Headquaters to minimize questioning with your sudden appearance."

"Kaito I would like for you to return some time tomorrow so that we can discuss the details of you duties.' Sarutobi smiled before calling an escort to take me to my new home.

"Thanks, Jiji. I will see you tomorrow." with that said, I followed the Anbu escort out of the office.

/Sarutobi's Pov/

Watch as Naruto left I started to make out a messege to Jiriya and Tsunade to have him come back to the village to discuss things.

"Hopefully we can do this."

Sighing looking out the window overlooking the village. 'Damn I'm not old but that doesn't mean I'm not up there. Ugh I'm going to get gray hair before my time at this rate.'

Turning to see my secretary walking in with the bane of my existence in the form of a big stack of paperwork.

/Arashi aka Naruto Pov./

I flopped on to the comfortable bed in my new room. Looking around the sparsely decorated room.

The trip to headquarters located at the outskirts of Konoha was silent for the most part except for a few exchanged questions.

Looking at the ceiling of my room thinking of all of my precious people I had either lost or were left behind. Sure there will be versions of them within this reality but it wouldn't be the same. Besides all of that what about his baby self that would more than likely be born. Or at least should be unless things change because of my being here. Sighing while blinking back tears wondering 'Can I really succeed and fix everything…I mean with everyone who has tried to stop the cycle of hatred what make me think I will succeed? '

**'Kit don't think like that. You can do this I know you can do it so don't look down on yourself.' **

'But how can you be so sure Kurama? How do you know I can do this?'

Wanting nothing more than to curl up and cry. I felt tears collecting in my eyes ready to fall at a moment's notice.

**'Because you never give up. Remember your ninja way to never give up.'**

'But Kurama so many have tried and failed.'

**'I know that and I also know that It will be hard but I believe in you and so do the others. You just need to believe in yourself kit.'** Kurama spook in a soothing voice.

I started to get all chocked up as the emotions became too much.

Kurama pulled the distressed boy into his mindscape and wrapped the trembling Naruto's form with a comfortable.

**'Let it out kit. You can be strong tomorrow but for now I got you.'**

'Thanks Kurama'

**'You're welcome Kit.'**

'love you Kurama.'

**'Love you too kit' **Kurama says to me.

I begin to wonder how after all this time Kurama went from being just the kyuubi to being like a father to me.

Waking up to notice it was nine in the morning deciding to get the meeting out of the way first thing instead of waiting. Running from roof to roof towards the hokage tower while appreciating the beauty of the Village I remembers before it was left to ruin.

"Well you are certainly earlier than I expected. I hope you had a good night's sleep." Sarutobi chuckled at my rude entrance to his office through the window. "You do realize I have a door there for a reason right?"

"Actually yeah but it is much better this way. Anyways yes I did have a good rest last night thanks."

Sarutobi chuckled in amusement before nodding. "Well time to talk about what you will be doing. First since you seem alright physically we will have a theory and combat exam set up for you. This will give us a chance to evaluate you mentally and physically."

"Exams! Jiji show some mercy…" I exclaimed. I had never once lost the hate-hate relationship toward exams it was as simple as that.

Sarutobi seemed to want to laugh at the my pleading eyes but decided only to chuckle since my suffering through the same pain when he was a part of the AMBU so many years ago he must understand what it is like. unless for some odd reason he liked the exams. "Alright I will be lenient this once. You can take the evaluation four months from now. Is that better?"

"Thank you Jiji you're the best!" I said happily knowing this is the best deal I'm going to get.

Sarutobi looked at me seeming to contemplate something or another. He frowned me but I am unsure it is like he was trying to see if something was there but it is understandable since he is the Hokage an all.

"On a more serious note I had met with a frantic Uzumaki Kushina-san and half an hour before you arrived; she had confirmed that the Kyuubi-"

"He prefers to be called Kurama. But let's keep that between us and anyone who need to know about all this so."

"Alright as I was saying Kurama is in fact missing from Kushina's seal. She reported feeling him being 'warped' out around the time you had arrived into this timeline. I had assured her everything is fine, but knowing her stubbornness she will try and figure out what happened. Plus there is the fact she might be sensitive to its demonic chakra so it be best to stay away from he for now at least. We will also have to classify you background and Kurama's condition as an SS-class secret, this will insure only the knowledge is only know between the hokage and yourself. Though is we wish to tell someone else to learn about this information the preceding will need both of our approval."

I nodded my approval of the plan.

"Well know we just need to discuss one more thing before you can go. How well and how much do you know about shinobi history. I know the consequences of meddling with time. So we have to maintain our advantage and not act hasty."

"Well I was required to do an extensive study of both history and politics for my future possible role in in the village. While some details may have slipped my mind, I still retain a clear timeline of event, catalysts, and outcomes."

"Would you please elaborate on what you mean by future role?"

"I was selected as a candidate for the Rokudaime Hokage by the Godaime Hokage. However, I know that is no longer feasible. Instead, I could be of better use as a personal advisor or guard to the hokage." I hesitated a bit before carefully continuing carefully, "…I don't fully trust the Council."

I watched as Sarutobi nodded a bit understanding my reasoning since there has been slight hints that someone in the council would commit treason known for quite some time from my own knowledge, or atleast that is was I heard from Tsunade anyways. "Your proposition has its merit and your counsel will be a valuable asset to the village, though I first must ask, How can I trust your word?"

Kneeling on one knee in front of the hokage at his feet with my head bowed. "Hokage-sama I swear in the name of Oinari-sama that I will not intentionally misguide Konohagakure or absuse my knowledge of the future for personal or malicious gain. I will protect Konohagakure from long-lasting strife and distruction to the best of my abilities I have in my possession a divine contract to hold me to my word. Through this contract, I tie my loyalties to Konohagakure's Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Only by order of the Hokage in office can my loyalties be reassigned to the future Hokages of Konohagakure. I will never go back on my word."

Sarutobi stated at me in what would seem to be awe and respect.

It was a while before the hokage accepted my offered pledge. "Uzumaki Naruto, also know under Kaito and Arashi Kurosaki: I reveive and accept your vow of loyalty and appoint you as my Personal Advisor. You will answer to Konohagakure's Hokage and only to the Hokage."

I got up for my kneeled position and then said. "Well since that is done now let's get something to eat."

"Heh heh sure let's get going."

(knock….knock…knock)

Sarutobi turned and I looked towards the door.

"You can come in."

Watching as the door opens to reveal Minato Namikaze as he looked at the Hokage and before looking at Naruto curiously.

"Ah Minato nice to see you. I would like to introduce you to Arashi Kurosaki age 18 he is currently staying in the room next to your coincidently."

Minato nodded before turning to me. "I'm Minato Namikaze I am 19, and a part of the ANBU force. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Namikaze-san."

I watched as he blinking at the formality before shaking it off and asking, "If you don't mind what is you occupation?"

"I am a Hunter-nin of one year."

"Where have you been then I haven't seen you around?"

"I was on a long-term mission and just got back two days ago. Jiji sama I will meet you at Ichiraku." I said before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

"Hokage would you mind if I go two?"

"Not at all."

Both quickly leaving to go meet the young hunter-nin.

"So Kurosaki-san what do you do on your free time?" Minato asked trying to get to know this mystery known as Arashi Kurosaki or me. Since it was only the two of us there due to the fact the Hokage's secretary brought him back to his office saying something along the lines a trying to get out of signing important documents, while the Hokage was muttering something along the lines of an evil that is always growing. This leaving Minato to ask me questions about myself.

"Train."

Raising an eyebrow at the single word answer I gave him.

"Is there anything else you like to do?"

I looked at Minato debating on whether I should say anything but before I decide asking, "Why do you want to know so much about me anyways?"

"Well that's obvious. I want to become your friend. You seem like a great guy after all." Minato answered honestly.

I narrowed my eyes studying the others face not sure why he would want to know me. When I only saw sincerity his eyes softened before turning back to my meal.

"I like to draw and cook."

Minato seemed to be surprised by that answer before grinning before remembering something.

"Hey Arashi, why do you call the hokage Jiji? Heck I'm surprised you got away with it."

"I have always called him that. When I was younger I was pretty rude. After a few months of calling him that it kinda just stuck."

Minato smiling at me seemingly happy that I was opening up to him.

"I better go Namikaze-san."

" Call me Minato alright Arashi."

Nodding my head before giving a quick wave before I shunsin-ed back to my place.

/Minato's pov/

I wave back before finishing my meal though for some odd reason all I could focus on was the mysterious blond ninja by the name Arashi Kurosaki. Though being honest with myself he was pretty cute. He has a lithe figure but I can tell he is strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of Arashi Kurosaki**

**18 year old Naruto seal master goes into the past using a jutsu he made with the help of Tsunade to try and fix the past from and save their home of Konoha. Going back into the time where a 19 year old Minato is still alive. He must go about this peace mission as Arashi Kurosaki to step away from bad memories of the past and have a new start. Can he do it and why is it that Minato seems to want to get close to Arashi. Yaoi don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or its characters but this plot is mine and the name Arashi Kurosaki and any oc's I might add are mine**

**Naruto shall be just called Arashi from now on.**

** :Kurama talking in his mind: Kit you better be careful**

** -Warning- There will be torture and mentions of rape**

/Arashi's Pov/

Walking through the village occasionally waving and saying hello to people who greet him Arashi had decided to walk to the market to buy some food for his home. It has been four months since he has first got here and he was getting used to the flow of living in the past. Which seems weird to think about, but oh well. In fact, in four days he is due for the evaluation. Before he walks into the store he hears the scream of someone in pain turning only to see a man with long white messy hair collapse in front of him 'should of known it would be Jiriya...probably was peeking in the bath house.' sighing he walk over to where he is.

Looking down at him. "Hey are you okay?"

The man recovers instantly before hiding behind Arashi which made him raise an eyebrow but before he could question anything an enraged shriek reached his ears.

"Jiriya you pervert when I get my hands on you, you're going to wish I was never a medic-nin. Heck I will make the interrogation division cringe when I'm though!" And there is Tsunade. Huh two in one day what luck…let's hope no snake pedo isn't around.

"Please hide me angel, the she devil is coming to get me."

"Angel? What on ear-"he had started to say to Jiriya before a fuming Tsunade appered.

"There you are you pervert! This is what you get for peeking into the woman's bath house!" Finally Tsunade noticed Arashi in front of Jiriya. "Hey kid what's your name?"

"Arashi Kurosaki ma'am"

"The names Tsunade kid not ma'am. Though it is nice to hear SOMEONE with manners."

"Hey now of course the angel in front of me has manners." Jiriya stands to the side of him before grabbing his chin. "Hmmm quite the beauty to…it is a shame you're a boy. I certainly wouldn't have minded to have added you to my research maybe even a one on one chat."

"Well got to get this moronic pervert to the Hokage tower, so see you later Rashi-Chan."

He blinked as he watched a yowling Jiriya get dragged by his ear by Tsunade. Shaking his head before shrugging and heading into the store finally and getting all the things he needs. Getting only a few instant ramen, fruit, vegetables, breakfast food, lunches and dinner stuff, milk, juice and coffee stuff.

After walking home and putting things away he went into his room and noticed a note scroll with the hokage's seal on it sitting on his kitchen table.

Reading quickly through the scroll before heading to the hokage tower. Apparently he had told this time Tsunade and Jiriya some of the details but want me there too to give more.

Quickly running from roof top to roof top before I get cut off by none other than Minato Namikaze.

"Hey Arashi where you going in such a hurry?"

"I have an important meeting with the hokage that I have to go to."

A brief flash of disappointment before understanding crossed Minato's eyes before he nods his head.

"Okay then well…I hope everything goes well. Maybe later we can hang out, maybe get lunch?"

"Maybe, well I got to go so um Bye Namikaze-san."

"Hey, call me Minato…"

But I had already turned and left for the Hokage tower taking off. 'That is the future 4th Hokage. Should I been even talking with him I mean what if something were to change from this and for the worst.'

**: Don't think like that kit. You can never truly know all the effects of what could happen no one can. Even so you have already met enough people to make an impact. Besides this is also your second chance too so live a little and be happy.**

'But what about what his life is going to be like. I mean I heard that he was with Kushina Uzumaki.'

**: Kit let what happens run its course. If he wants to be with you and you want to be with him try and give him a chance.**

'We will talk about this more later' I thought as I noticed I reached the hokage's tower before heading to his office knowing before heading in when I hear him say, "come in."

Walking in a notice Sarutobi at his desk while Tsunade, and Jiriya were in front of it looking at me while I shut the door behind me.

"Ah my Angel decides to show his face again." Jiriya says before he gets smacked upside the head by Tsunade.

"We're here for a reason you idiot. Just because he is cute doesn't mean you can go gooey eyed during a meeting." She says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh so you agree then." A lecherous grin plastered on his face making him uncomfortable since this conversation is about him.

"Alright you two how about we get on with the meeting." Sarutobi said in amusement with only a slight hint of annoyance. "Well I wanted to explain more about the letter and since Arashi is here we can get down to business."

He activated privacy seals in the room before looking at the three before talking.

"Alright now before we start I must remind you all that this is a SS-class secret. Now I was going to introduce you two properly to Arashi but it seems as though you have meet."

"Yup I met this little Angel outside the grocery story on north Main Street."

"Does it have anything to do with the load girlish shriek earlier?"

Grumbling Jiriya crosses his arms while Tsunade rolled her eyes before commenting to Sarutobi. "He wouldn't be shrieking like a little girl if he wasn't peeking in on the girl's bathhouse."

Nodding his head in understanding before looking at me.

"Well Arashi why don't you start from the beginging starting with your name."

"Well I don't know how much Hokage-sama has told you but I will say this my name well my true name is Kuribō Naruto or Kurosaki Arashi as I'm known as now. I am a Tokubetsu Jounin in the Infiltration and Reconnaissance division, and a Hunter-nin code name Kaito and jinchūriki of the Kurama — the Nine-Tails and I am 18."

"Well what's abnormal about that besides being young?" Jiriya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not from this time. I used a time justu called '"Jikan-maki modoshi no Justu'. Now before you interrupt." He said looking towards Tsunade and Jiriya. The latter of the two about to open his mouth with Tsunade quietly listened for now.

"My father Kuribō Hiroshi and His wife my mother Kuribō -Tsubasa Aoi. I was born on October 10 five years from now. On the day of my birth the nine tailed Kyuubi or as I call him Kurama was released from Kushina Uzumaki and controlled to attack the village by Madara though we have no current idea of what he did it for it happened none the less. But due to the fact that no one can kill a tailed demon expecially one as strong as Kyuubi he had to be sealed away again which brings me into the picture since it had to be a newborn and I was the only child born that day. So the Yondaime hokage sealed the kyuubi into me."

"Wait you said the Yondaime Hokage right so who is he and why did your parents let him or her do that?" Tsunade asked politely.

"Yes there is a Yondaime hokage but he died sealing Kurama into me. As for the question on who it is, it is Minato Namikaze. Last question's answer is, my mother died after giving birth to me and my dad was helping Namikaze-San."

I sighed before continuing, "Next came the Uchiha massacre." He continued to explain the Uchiha massacre, the chunin exams and Sarutobi's death, how he and Jiriya convinced Tsunade to become the Godaime Hokage, the trouble with the Akasuki, then finally the destruction from Pein. At the end of explaining he had the hokage show them the scroll which had both Tsunade's writing pattern and chakra signature.

"My mission is to find a way to change the future course from ruins to prosperous."

"How do you plan to do that if I may ask?" Tsunade looked towards Naruto.

"Well we should keep an eye out for people like Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. We need to keep both safe also what is the status of Sakumo Hatake?"

"Well he had just returned from a month long mission, why do you ask?" Sarutobi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well by preventing his death his son Kakashi will grow up happier and less stubborn hopefully. Itachi Uchiha will have to be watched but just so he is not influenced into something later on. Now the one that need to be watched are of course Orochimaru and Danzo." Explaining all of the peoples past and the parts in which they were involved in the future.

"Do you understand now?"

Tsunade sighs "As much as I want to say I don't believe it anything is possible. I will go along with this plan but I will keep an eye out on you. No offence but it you can never be too careful."

"None taking now with-"

"Whoa hold on their angel apprentice don't you want to hear my opinion?"

Arashi sighed before he turned and look at Jiriya "What is it you want to say pervy-sage?"

"You know for someone who looks like an angel you're a brat when you open that mouth of yours." Jiriya grumbled "I will also believe what you explained to us. But I want to be the one you fight in the examination so I can see for myself if you really do have my training."

Jiriya looked to Sarutobi. "Is that alright sensei?"

Sarutobi smiles "Alright I leave that to you. Now I hate to call this meeting short but I have to get back to work so dismissed."

Leaving the office and heading to my home to eat something. I know I can shunsin their but walking is good for you. Turning the last corner to reach the ambu compound only to have Minato block my path.

"Hey Arashi since you're out of the meeting now want to hang out and have lunch like we talked about earlier?"

"Um sure I was just about to go home and cook something for lunch now if you want to?"

Minato smiled before nodding his head motioning for me to lead the way.

**/Minato POV/**

'Yes finally I get some time with the enigma known as Arashi Kurosaki reaching his place he had me submit my chakra into a seal so I may enter when needed. Which is quite a good idea.' I thought walking into his place. I noticed he had scrolls laying on a desk he shut the door behind us before heading to the kitchen to start the food. Leaning against the door way I notice him walking around grabbing ingredients.

"What is it you making?"

"Oh um just chicken and vegetable soup with some bread. That sound good?" he looked to me with those bright blue eyes.

"Yeah sounds great actually." Watching as he turned back to the counter and started to chop the vegetables up. Walking into the kitchen standing placing my mouth near his ear. "Do you need any help."

Watching as his cheeks tinted pink before shaking his head and passing me the boneless skinless chicken.

"Slice the chicken into smaller bits a little less than an inch."

'Okay."

We work together talking about things that we like and dislike and really just getting to know one another. When we're finish cooking and eating I cleaned up the mess much to the protest of Arashi. Before he gives up and lets me clean before heading back to the living room. Everyone who lives here has the maximum rooms. It consisted of a living room, Kitchen, Bedroom and of course bath room. The all shared a laundry room down stairs.

Walking into the living room to see his reading a scroll through with his puffed slightly with a small pout which made him look adorable.

"So you have an evaluation coming up soon right?"

"Yeah it is in two days."

"No wonder you were training almost non-stop."

"Well yes I would rather be ready for when it does happen."

Nodding my head in understanding before sitting next to him reviewing information with him which it is surprising how smart he is but when I compliment him he shrugs it off. Though I can tell he appreciated it by the way his eyes light up slightly with a slight smile no to mention the pink cheeks.

It is weird I feel like I just want to protect him no matter what. I mean I thought I like Kushina but lately I don't know she has been rude more often than not and I have no idea why .

Sighing softly before noticing Arashi waving a hand in my face.

"Hey you alright?"

"Uh yeah I am…hey listen I got to go okay?" Getting up I walk to the door he follows me.

"Well okay…" He grabbed my hand before I could leave. "Listen I know we haven't been friends long…but just so you know you can talk to me if you need to."

Smiling he leaned forwards and ruffled his hair before pecking Arashi on the forehead.

"Thank Arashi that means a lot to me." He turned and left not noticing the bright red face on the other blonds face.

/Arashi's Pov./

Shutting the door as Minato left feeling the heat on my face knowing I must look like a tomato with how much I'm blushing.

**'Looks like you got a crush kit' **Kurama said chuckling in his mindscape.

'Oh shut up.' Crossing my arms before returning to work ignoring the chuckling getting louder.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life of Arashi Kurosaki**

**18 year old Naruto seal master goes into the past using a jutsu he made with the help of Tsunade to try and fix the past from and save their home of Konoha. Going back into the time where a 19 year old Minato is still alive. He must go about this peace mission as Arashi Kurosaki to step away from bad memories of the past and have a new start. Can he do it and why is it that Minato seems to want to get close to Arashi. Yaoi don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or its characters but this plot is mine and the name Arashi Kurosaki and any oc's I might add are mine**

**Naruto shall be just called Arashi from now on.**

**:Kurama talking in his mind: Kit you better be careful**

**-Warning- There will be torture and mentions of rape**

/Arashi's pov./

**: So kit, the examination is today what are you planning to do?**

'Well since I got better at the test I should be fine there and the fight will be alright the only thing that gets me is the psyche evaluation.' I replied washing the conditioner out of my hair.

**: Kit I'm sure everything will be fine.**

Washing my body with soap before sighing. 'I don't know Kurama I mean sure it could be me over thinking things but from what I remember you have to have examiners and three people to overhearing the results. I know the Hokage is one and Jiriya is another I think the third will be Tsunade well one can hope anyways.

Finishing up in the shower he quickly get dried and dressed before grabbing a quick breakfast and heading to the examination room to meet up like he is supposed to.

Upon arrival he noticed the Hokage and there and two other people. Now one was the person in charge of the written test and Tsunade was the second person.

"Um where is Pervy-Sage?"

"He is probably peeking in the women's bath house again." Tsunade fumed crossing her arms over her chest.

The Hokage sighed before shaking his head before announcing, "Well let's get moving on the test part, good luck."

He sat down at one of the many desks and started to answer all the questions.

/Minato's Pov/

'What am I going to do I mean since Arashi showed I can't stop thinking about him. I mean I thought I liked Kushina but I'm not sure about that anymore.' Sighing he turn to his favorite Ramen Stand.

"Hey Minato come sit with me."

Look up the bright red hair of one Kushina Uzumaki. Walking over to sit next to her he gives a slight greeting. Ordering a Miso Ramen

"Hello Kushina, how are you today?"

"Well as good as can be but better now that I can talk to you. So I have a problem with the 'you know what'."

Finishing up our Ramen we head to her place siting at a desk.

"Now Kushina can you tell me what the problem is? Is the Kyuubi trying to escape?"

"Well that's the thing I am not sure what happened but a little over four months ago it just vanished." She said crossing her arms frowning. Though I didn't like the fact it took this long for her to come and tell me about this. I mean I thought we were close enough but maybe I was wrong.

"Why didn't you come and tell me before?" Trying not to let the hurt in my voice.

"I need to try and do this for myself you must understand that."

"Fine I will help but help but no more secrets we are friends after all."

"…Yeah friends."

Going over the seal for a couple of hours going back and forth with ideas but not getting anywhere he decided to ask her a question.

"Hey Kushina have you spoken to the Hokage about this?" I asked

"Yes I have but he told me that there was nothing to worry about that it was something to do with the Yang side being more connected to its host than the yin side."

"Wait yang host? What is all this yin and yang stuff you mentioning?"

Kushina sighed before looking at him before continuing, "Well you see Minato there are two host one holds yin which is me. Or I should say now was me and the Yang half who I have no clue who hold it. But as far as I know of the Kyuubi was separated into two have because he was too strong to be held by one person alone. But if what the Hokage is saying is correct then whoever has the other have absorbed the other half we need to find out and fix it."

"Wait I thought you hated being a host because of how you were treated because of it and now that you don't have to worry about it you are trying to get it back. What is the purpose then?"

Kushina looking slightly irritated crossed her arms slightly digging her finger into her arms.

"Minato it is the principle of the thing if the person who has the yang side took it why now. Beside how do we know if the person won't use it to destroy the village?"

"I highly doubt that is the case Kushina otherwise the Hokage wouldn't of told you not to worry and the person would be under constant survaliance. Not to mention he would have done something by now but nothing has happened."

He sighed slightly irritated himself due to the fact of Kushina lack of faith in the Hokage and even though they have never meet this person who host the yang part and quite possible now both parts she automatically assumes the person is up to something.

"Damn it Minato why can't you see this clearly I mean what if-"

"Kushina the only one not seeing this clearly is you. You are making someone to be bad when you don't know them. Not to mention the fact that the Hokage didn't get the title of the professor Ninja for nothing, he knows what he is doing. Honestly Kushina I think you got to use to the power the Kyuubi has that it has gone to your head."

"Get out."

He sighed and got up looking at Kushina one last time to say his final peace before he shunsin-ed out to meet up with the Hokage.

"Kushina I'm not trying to be mean about this but you need to think rationally about this. I will talk to you when you're ready to talk, bye."

/Kushina pov./

Watching as Minato left she sighs, "Why can't he just agree with me. I mean it is not like I haven't giving this a lot of thought plus it is not like the Kyuubi was meant for one person. I mean what does that person have that made him a better host for that demon."

Shaking her head unable to comprehend that her crush was going against her. 'What happened we have never fought like this before, what is going on.'

/Minato pov./

Reaching training ground 7 to meet up with the Hokage and the person he is examining there. Noticing that it was none other than Arashi.

"Hey Arashi, I didn't know it would be your examination I was going to be watching."

Arashi looked at him surprised before smiling slightly with slightly pink tinted cheeks.

"Yeah I guess so though I didn't know you would be here."

Before he could say anything back to Arashi the Hokage decided to say something instead.

"Well to see Arashi, Minato is here to as the third party to watch you match against Jiriya."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. But before he could say anything a person sized toad puffed out of nowhere with Jiriya on its back.

"THE GREAT AND AWESOME JIRIYA HAS ARRIVED!"

Next thing you know a rock hits Jiriya in the back of the head making him face plant into the ground. Tsunade walks up to them as the Hokage watch in amusement as she chastises him for being late and peeping on the bathhouse.

He and Arashi sweat-dropped at this though. When Jiriya notices Arashi he hides behind him.

"Angel, help me please!"

"Wait you two know each other." He felt a twisting knot in his stomach as he saw Jiriya's arms around his Arashi-chan. 'Wait my Arashi-Chan since when is he Arashi-Chan much less when did I start to think of him as mine.'

Jiriya holds Arashi to his chest before saying, "Huh? Oh yeah Minato this is my other pupil 'Arashi the beautiful angel'. I see you two have met."

"Knock it of pervy-sensei."

Arashi elbows Jiriya in the jut before moving from his side but Minato couldn't help but notice the pleased smile on Tsunade.

"I am starting to wonder if he is you apprentice instead of mine." Jiriya grumbled to Tsunade clutching his stomach.

"Well I did train him for a while so it is no surprise."

The Hokage then decided it was time to start the match and started going over the rules. As the three of them watch Arashi and Jiriya get into fighting positions away from them he couldn't help but think about everything he heard. 'So Arashi was trained by Jiriya sensei and Tsunade for a while. I wonder what other surprises he will show next.'

"Alright you have an hour long time Limit; the fight will stay in the training ground and will end once one of you to can't fight any longer or unconscious. Now remember it is an evaluation of skill and reasoning in the mists of combat you are not to try and kill the other opponent. Combat Assessment, Kurosaki Arashi vs. Jiriya. Begin!"

Both stood watch each other before Jiriya started the match with the first Jutsu.

"Futon: Renkudan Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!"

Arashi dodged and before perfoming a series of hand signals.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" creating four solid clones before two charge in one side swipe Jiriya's leg knocking them out from underneath while the other punches him in the face.

Regaining his balance before he used, "Katon: Endan

(Flame Bullet)!" shooting compressed blasts of fire destroying the clones.

"Water Style: Water Wall" creating a wall of water around himself dissipating the fire before it can reach him. Jiriya created five clone of his own each going through hand sign to make from what he could tell was the 'Dai Endan or Great Fireball technique.

As the water goes away Arashi start going through another series on hand signs.

Fuuton: Shinkuu (Vacuum serial waves)

Sweeping his hands from left to right exhaling as he does do creating a powerful blast of wind obliterating the clones and almost getting Jiriya himself but when he is knocked down what they though was the real Jiriya becomes a puff of smoke revealing a log instead.

Before the real one jumps out of the tree.

"Looks like I trained you well Angel but doesn't mean I will hold back. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" watching as the marking appears on the ground as he slams his hand down to summon the chief.

"Jiriya, what do you want now?"

Jiriya points to Arashi "Well we got this one to deal with-"

"Nope."

Jiriya face plants into the ground before turning to the chief.

"What do you mean no!"

"I mean I'm not fighting the kid."

Watching as Jiriya pinches the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath.

"And why not?"

The chief just shrugs before bluntly saying, "I like the kid better he doesn't annoy me as much as you and doesn't try and use me to spy on women. Maybe Gamaciku will help you." before disappearing in a cloud of smoke before another show up revealing another toad.

"So Jiriya is this the kid you're wanting me to fighting with?"

"Yeah."

Before they both turn to Arashi Gamaciku charging in but only to have Arashi roll away from the attack before his own hand slamed into the ground summoning a slender white bluish fox about the size of an average male human.

"Ah my little Rashi-chan. Finally I missed you!" glomping Arashi

"The kid is a seal master too." He glanced at Tsunade as she said this before turning back to the fight ahead of him. 'Yeah he is and he has some good techniques too. Plus with the fox summon he was it is amazing.'

"Numina could you take care of that one and I will have that sushi you like so much." Pointing to the toad.

"Sure anything for my little Rashi-Chan." The fox before chaging at the toad. "Fox claw style: wind claw jutsu."

While the toad and fox fight Jiriya and Arashi return to their own fight.

"Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)" Jiriya calls out froming the Jutsu in his hand while Arashi performs his own jutsu.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Spear Jutsu"

When they collide it build up before creating an explosion send them both flying back Jiriya crashing into a tree while Arashi lands on the ground tumbling.

Both getting back up before Arashi s shunsin-ed behind Jiriya trapping him in a 'Water Prison Jutsu'.

Jiriya then goes into sage mode and quickly escapes before he turns to retort only to see Arashi also going into sage mode.

"Well angel this is surprising. When were you going to tell me you have reached sage mode, huh?"

Arashi shrugs, "Hey pervy-sensei, I can use sage mode."

"Thanks brat." Jiriya retorted back dryly.

"No problem." He said before reeling back his fist and punch Jiriya in the face with a chakra infused punch knocking Jiriya out.

Tsunade goes over and confirms it. "Yup the perverted idiot is out cold."

"So that's it then. The winner it Kurosaki Arashi."

When Jiriya wakes up he grumbles. "Hey Angel what was with that punch, huh?"

"Well for one I would really appreciate if you stop calling me that and second it was with Tsunade training in action."

Jiriya then gets up before turning to the Hokage.

"Well as great as this was I got to get back to work see ya."

"Since Jiriya is gone Minato will fill the spot to the physical and psychological exam."

"Okay Hokage-Sama."

/Arashi's pov./

Once the reach the ANBU Headquarters' medical facility, the medic-nin gets straight to work. Being forced to strip down to just his underwear, his lithe form exposed to the people in the room. Unashamed of his body facing the group as the nurse is probing him.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, you appear to be in perfect health. You rate of healing is fascinating with how fast it seems to happen to the point where your body resists scarring. However though it appears you have you scar here on your chest that I will need to question you on. Now can you tell me about this and when exactly you received it?"

His eyes hardened before he replied, "It is from five years ago. I don't want to talk about it though, I hope that is okay with you?"

"Has it giving you any difficulties of any sort."

"No I am not suffering any type of complications from it."

Minato frowned at the sight of the scar on Arashi's chest. Not able to get the fact that a wound like that had to of been severe if it had left a scar one someone whose body heals as fast as Arashi's does.

Blinking Arashi then looks at the nurse, "Can I get dressed now."

"Oh yeah you may."

Putting his cloths back on before looking to the Hokage.

"So now it is just the psychological exam left?"

"Yes that would be correct Arashi."

A/n

There maybe spelling errors but eh at least you get the jest of what i'm getting at. Well hope you like


End file.
